What if? Shely's story
by HaydensGal
Summary: What if there was no Horizen. Read what happens to Shelby without Horizen existing.


WHAT IF?  
Authors note ~ Ok I was wondering what would happen if there was no Horizon and No Peter and Sophie so I wrote a story on it. I will have one for each person on Higher Ground. I hope you enjoy it. Oh and I don't own any of the Higher Ground people. Enjoy!   
Shelby slowly opened her bedroom window. Walt wasn't going to hurt her anymore. She grabbed her backpack and slowly climbed out of it. Once she was out of the yard, she ran out of the neighborhood and to the main part of the city.  
"Hey Patty." She said as Patty handed her an already lit cigarette. Shelby took a long puff out of it.  
"Hey Shel, I didn't think you were going to come." Patty said and took the cigarette back.  
"Why wouldn't I come? I would do anything to get out of there and stay out. Mom told me if I ran again she wasn't coming after me." Shelby said. Patty smiled.  
"So did mine, we're finally free. Come on, let's go." Patty and Shelby walked to an abandoned apartment. No one owned the building so a bunch of kids went there to hide. Patty lied down on the couch.  
"So we're going to stay here from now on Shelby?" Patty asked and took another puff.  
"Until we get enough money to get out of this town." Shelby said and sat in a chair.  
"It's your turn, I handled the last guy. He was so gross. He was fat and old and bald." Patty said and shivered. Shelby sighed.  
"I'll be back in a few hours." Shelby said and left. She went onto the road and start to strut her stuff. After about 10 minutes and car stopped.  
"Hey baby, wanna give me a ride?" Shelby said through the window.  
"More than you know it, hop on in." A man that must have been about 33 said. Shelby grinned and got into the car. They drove to the parking lot of a closed down theater.  
"So sweet cakes, how much do you usually charge?" He asked.  
"Hmm how much do you have?" Shelby said seductively.  
"Lucky for you I just got paid and I do believe I have about $150 with your name on it." He pulled out the money and Shelby and took it and looked at it. She stuffed it in her bra and pulled him close to her.  
"Perfect." She said.  
A few hours later, Shelby went back into the abandoned apartment. Patty was asleep.  
"Patty I got 150 right here wake up. It's your turn." Shelby went to her and shook her shoulder. "Patty wake up." She took Patty's face. It was cold. Shelby looked at Patty and started to back away. She saw heroin lying on the floor. Shelby grabbed her backpack and ran out of the building but then went back.  
Shelby heard sirens in the background ad she took all of Patty's things. She looked back at Patty right before leaving the room. When she made it downstairs, she saw Walt, with the police. They took Shelby back home.  
Once inside her house Walt walked her to her room. She shut the door in his face but he opened it and went in.  
"Time for bed kitten." He said.  
Shelby's mom lied awake in bed until Walt came back and fell asleep. A tear dropped from her eyes when she heard the front door shut. Shelby had left again.   
Shelby spent a few nights in the apartment. Walt had told Shelby's mom where Shelby was. She went to get Shelby but she refused to come home. Shelby's mom through her hands in the air and left. She had given up on Shelby.  
That night Shelby went back out on the streets. She did her thing and saw a car slow down.  
"Hey there." She said with a grin.  
"Get in baby." The man said. Shelby got into the car and the drove off. They drove to the middle of the woods.  
"Where are we?" Shelby asked.  
"Don't worry about where we are. Worry about what's about to happen." He said.  
"Well how much money you got?" Shelby asked.  
"5 bucks." He said.  
"What?" she questioned making sure she heard him right.  
"5 bucks, now take off your clothes." He said demandingly.  
"Yeah right, five bucks! Forget it." Shelby said and reached for the door. The man grabbed her hand. "Let go." She said and pulled her hand away. He grabbed her shirt and ripped it. It hung half way off her shoulder as she looked at him. She slapped him and opened the car door and walked out.  
A week had gone by since Shelby ran. No one at home had heard from her.  
"Officer its 3 in the morning, my daughter is sleeping. What do you want?" Shelby's mom asked as she pulled her bathrobe tight and rubbed her eyes. The officer pulled out a picture of Shelby.  
"Is this your daughter mam?" He asked.  
"Yes, that's Shelby." She said.  
"What going on?" Walt asked as Jess walked out her room.  
"Miss Tuesday night we found your daughter in the woods. She was raped and shot three times in the head. There was no suffering. Her death came quickly." He said.   
"No… No, not my Shelby. Not my Shelly." Shelby's mom cried. Walt ran and hugged her tightly as Jess fell to the floor screaming.   
Walt never went to prison for what he did. He had the heartattack and Jess was forced to take care of him. She dropped out of school and 2 months after the heartattack ran away. 


End file.
